


cherry lips

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing, Gangbang, M/M, Prostitution, Random Guys, Shota, light cum inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With money tight, Luca attempts to help alleviate the situation himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> With inspiration by the artists Cannabis and Wachiwo. If the subject manner in the tags disturbs you, please don't continue reading! 
> 
> Luca = Moldova, Stefan = Romania.

All he wanted to do was make money and to help his older brother. Luca couldn't have been faulted for that. It was an innocent and honorable thing to want to do, but he had no idea what he was truly capable of. In the eyes his brother's friends (and even his own brother), he was still a child. He wasn't held accountable for helping out, but Luca wanted to. He wanted to prove his worth to his brother - and to prove his brother's friends wrong. He could handle himself. He was stronger and wiser than he looked.

So he thought.

He took his plight to find a job listing online, asking for someone who wouldn't mind employing someone who was especially young. He didn't give his age, just that he was in school and needed something easy.

An older man emailed him within a week of posting his contact info and description. He was asked his name and for a picture, which Luca gleefully sent. He had been told to be wary of strangers online, but this man was nice! He was going to give him a job (hopefully). It didn't take but a few hours to get another email, asking for his Skype.  
Naturally, he gave it to him. It was supposed to be like an interview, so he tried to fix himself up. The clothes he made himself weren't the best for an interview, but hopefully the nice man wouldn't mind.

When he signed on and they were both visible to each other, Luca offered a shy smile, his slight overbite showing. The older man wasn't as old as Luca thought; maybe approaching thirty. He was handsome, with a bit of scruff on his chin and wearing a tanktop. At least he didn't feel too intimidated to dress up.

"You're cute," the man said right away, grinning at Luca. He looked him over, eyeing the young boy up and down. He was perfect.

"Oh, um... th-thank you, sir. I really want the job, whatever it is you have in mind! You said something about taking lots of pictures... for a catalog? Or a magazine? That sounds like lots of fun!" Luca rambled cheerfully. He was nervous. He made sure to keep quiet so his brother wouldn't come investigate. His bedroom door shut, he made sure to lock it so he'd have at least sometime to end the chat in the case he had to.

"Ah, what an eager little thing you are. Don't worry, you've got the job. You're perfect for this... I want the photos to be private, okay? And this will be our little secret. I'll come pick you up after school and I'll take you to my place. Maybe I'll bring some friends over for more fun. How's that? You'll get lots of money. I'll provide the outfits," the man explained. He was already excited. Such a cute boy such as him... he could already eat him up. And he thoroughly planned to.

"Really!? Wow, mister! You're so nice! I can't wait to start! My school isn't far from where I live..." he trailed off, giving the name to the man. He was told to just call him "Uncle," which was all right by him. Luca gave him his real name, traded cellphone numbers, and let him know when he got out of school. He waved bye-bye when he felt the "interview" was over, doing a little dance once he was done. He had a _job_. This was huge. This meant he could be responsible. Stefan was looking for a new job and they were barely scraping by... but if he got a lot of money for this, that meant they could be comfortable. He wouldn't have to see his big brother stressed.

Knowing that made him so, so happy. He skipped downstairs in a good mood, insisting on helping with dinner. Tomorrow would be the start of something _special._

\--

"Uncle! Wow, you're right on time! Were you waiting long?" Luca asked, beaming as he got into the car. The man had sunglasses on, though he definitely knew it was him. He was cleaned up better this time, in a nice suit. That meant this was a serious job, didn't it? He felt so underdressed in his worn shoes and clothes. He squirmed a little after buckling up, nervous. The man put his hand on Luca's thigh, caressing in a soothing motion.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I wasn't waiting long at all. Now, let's go get to work. It'll just be me and you today, okay? Act naturally and you'll do all right. Just listen to me."  
Luca looked at him, nodding. He felt much better about it. He took another breath and gave him a toothy grin. "Okay!"

Fifteen minutes later and he was in a big house. It was huger than any of the ones on his block. He took his shoes off at the entrance so he didn't mess up his rug, showing off his tiny feet. He had smooth, pale legs, long and barely hidden by the criminally short shorts he wore. Well, he was just a kid, but oh how sinful that look was. The man swallowed hard, leading him through the house and to the room upstairs. A special room, with a comfortable bed and a tripod camera already all set up. There were light sources and an open closet of little clothes. Luca had to give his size to him before he came by, so he must have went and bought those clothes fairly recent. They were all girl's clothes, but that didn't seem to bother him. He's worn dresses before (and always wore his hair in pigtails anyway).

"Wow... that's a lot of stuff," he murmured, looking around the room a bit. The older man shut and locked the door behind him, adjusting his tie and already getting out of it and the blazer. The belt followed and he made sure he had everything he needed. He looked Luca over as he looked at the dresses, smirking to himself.

"Which one do you want to wear?" he asked him, getting a shy glance over. Far, far too cute. Luca picked out a sailor dress, looking it over before nodding.

"This one! It's really cute. Um... do I get dressed here?" he asked, tilting his head innocently. The man nodded, getting the camera ready for the photo shoot as Luca undressed. He watched him intently as more smooth, pale skin was revealed. Soft skin that had never been touched or tainted. Wonderful, smooth legs... And an adorable pair of underwear beneath. He licked his lips and moved to take Luca's clothes, setting it aside and looking him over fully. He felt over the dress, fixing it to get an excuse to touch him more.

"How about you wear these, too? They'd suit you," he murmured quietly, going to a drawer and retrieving a small pair of panties. Luca didn't think anything of it.They were striped and matched the outfit, so he took his off and slipped those on. The man suppressed a grin, nodding his head. "Good. Now, go ahead and get on all fours on the bed. I'll tell you how to move around."

 _All fours?_ That was... strange. But he didn't complain. He nodded, smiling and going over. He posed as directed, looking up at the camera like he thought he ought to. The man had him hold the position before taking a photo, telling him to lie back, to relax and give him a cute smile. He did. It was pretty easy to just follow his directions. He stretched out and turned to his side when asked. When he was told to hike up the dress, he did.

What was weird was how the man's hand suddenly went to his pants. Luca's eyebrows raised as he watched him grope himself. Was he itchy? Well, whatever. Not important.

"Good, good. Turn to face me a bit more and spread your legs. We wouldn't want those cute panties to go to waste, would we?" the man asked, his voice husky. That, too, confused the boy a bit more. He still did it. He spread his legs wide, the dark blue hem of the dress riding up. The man hummed and snapped a few more shots, grabbing again. His pants had a noticeable, large bulge in them as he looked Luca over. The boy was so, so innocent. His confused expression was adorable. The fact he continued was making it harder and harder to continue without touching him, but he had to get at least a few more pictures before he had his fun.

"Good boy. Now... get on all fours again. Hike the dress up so we can see your butt," he said. Luca knew that was much too strange. He shouldn't do _that._ The man's pants were looking weird, too, but he wanted the money. If he said no, he might get mad... He hesitated, nodding and getting on his knees, moving to lift up his dress. The man moved himself and the camera, getting a good shot of his ass. "Nice ass... Now take those panties off. Go on. It's all right, you're not doing anything dirty."

He was. He knew he was. Butts were dirty! And Stefan had told him not to let anyone touch his "no-no" places. This was going somewhere bad. His phone was in his bag and he left his bag in the trunk. Luca whined and did as he was told, starting to shake. The nervousness was taking him over. He tugged the underwear down, showing off his soft ass, and the man didn't seem to care that he was nervous. He got closer. He took pictures of both the boy and his ass, before taking the digital camera off its stand.

"Uncle... I'm getting scared. What are you doing?" he asked, sniffing. He'd always been a crybaby. It was a bad habit of his. Whenever he was separated from his older brother, he'd start crying. This whole thing was wrong. He knew it had to be, even if he didn't understand all of it. He squeaked when the older man put his hand on his ass, rubbing gently.

"Shhh... don't worry. You're a good boy. I'm going to give you lots and lots of money. That's what you want, isn't it? And I'll make you feel good while doing it," he murmured. He turned Luca over, pulling him close and gripping him firmly. He leaned in and caught the boy's lips, moaning into it as he pressed his hard-on against the boy's body. He wanted to do this so badly. He wanted to touch him and hold him and _corrupt_ him. Every innocent part of him.

He pulled from the kiss to caress over those soft legs he'd been admiring, Luca feeling jolts of pleasure as those large hands went to his thighs. He squirmed, debating how to react. He was still so scared, but the man's touch was gentle. He _was_ feeling good. He would get lots of money and that's what mattered most. What if no one else hired him? He put his hands on the man's arms, squeezing and gasping when his thighs were squeezed.

"You like that? Good. Mmn... You've made me so hard, Luca. Do you know what that means?" he asked, nosing against the boy's leg. Luca watched him, shaking his head. He didn't know what any of that meant. He didn't know what this meant, what was happening. It was wrong. That's all he knew. "You're far too cute. You see this? That means I'm hard. That's what happens when I get turned on. And looking at you... turns me on. You have to play with it to make the ache go away."

He pulled back, showing off the bulge in his pants again. Luca looked at it, then up to the man. He had to touch it? He kind of wanted to. It was different. It was his "no-no" place, but... if it hurt, and he could make it hurt less, wasn't that good?

The man let Luca sit up, who took his time and placed a small hand on the bulge. It was hard, which given what the man told him, made sense. He looked up at him, his picture being taken. That made him feel oddly embarrassed. His face went red and he groped the man, mimicking what he had seen him do just minutes before. He felt over it to the tip, rubbing his palm against him. The man groaned hard, caressing down Luca's back and to his exposed ass, grabbing it and squeezing gently. It made Luca gasp, pressing against the older man more, faltering in his movements.

"Undo my pants. Get my dick out and keep playing with it," he said. Luca undid his pants, but he didn't know what his 'dick' was. His penis? It was the only thing he could think of "getting out," so he went with that. He never seen his get like that before. It was _huge_ , hot and flushed. Veins protruded out and he looked him over, his breathing harder as his heart beat accelerated. Looking at it made him tingly. He squirmed, putting his hand back on him, feeling the heat and going back to groping it.

The man set his camera down, guiding Luca's hand for him. Up and down in a slow pattern, showing him how it worked, unable to get enough of that innocent face, those plump lips parted as the boy stared with wide eyes. He let go of his hand and Luca continued to stroke him, hurrying as he got more and more excited. The man used both hands to squeeze and spread the boy's ass, brushing his finger over that tight hole. A yelp escaped Luca and the man groaned, pulling him closer. Luca's hand moved away so he could cling to the man, moaning when he felt the hot, hard cock against his body. He looked down as the man thrust against him, feeling that tingly sensation again. He whined, his own cock getting hard, making him press more against him.

"Good boy. You're so sexy... Fuck. I can't wait to fuck you. I'm going to tomorrow. I'm going to use your hole and come deep inside you. And then I'm going to call my friends over to join us. They'll fuck you. They'll use your pretty body up." It was a promise. It barely registered to Luca as he moaned harder and harder, his body shaking as he seized up briefly. Luca came, nothing actually coming out, but the way his body arched and he cried out made it clear to the older man. He groaned hard, rutting against him before spilling over the dress Luca wore, staining it. He moved to place Luca back down, spreading his legs for him and taking a few pictures of the mess he made.

He wasn't finished with him. Not yet. He lifted and turned Luca around, the poor boy not catching a break. Lifting his hips up, the man leaned close and buried his face between his cheeks, sliding his tongue over the tight hole. It made Luca cry out again, sensitive and unsure as to why the man was _licking_ him there. It felt good, though. So, so good. That meant it couldn't be bad, right? If this man made him feel this good, surely that wasn't bad. Luca arched and grasped at the sheets, the man's tongue probing at him. He licked and kissed at the boy's entrance, wanting to soften him up, pulling back to lick his finger and press the tip against him. Luca didn't like that. He squirmed away, shaking his head and pushing back with his arm.

"No... I don't like it. It hurts..." he whined, just the little bit that poked inside making him whimper. The man stopped. So it hurt. All right. He'd build him up slowly. He smirked, giving Luca a kiss to his cheek, holding him close and sitting back.

"All right. I'll need to loosen you up, though... Tomorrow. It's going to have to hurt a little. But come here. Lick it. Pretend it's a yummy popsicle. Just don't bite down or use your teeth, all right? Use your tongue and lick up and down," he instructed, pulling Luca close again. The boy sniffled and nodded, looking down at the still-hard dick. He already felt tired. This man must be really energetic...

He stuck his tongue out and lapped at him, tasting the salt and feeling the texture on his tongue. Weird. He pulled back to mull over the taste before continuing, licking up to the head. Well, if it really were a popsicle, he'd take some in his mouth. He attempted to, not able to stretch wide at all, but he got a bit of the man's dick inside. His picture was taking, Luca looking up with brows knitted in concentration and his eyes teary from the strain to his jaw. He slurped and made a mess, drooling as he tried to lick and suck on him as he would a lollipop or popsicle. It wasn't so easy. The camera set aside again, both hands went to Luca's pigtails, playing with it and tugging lightly. He moaned around him, moving back and forth and pulling away, panting.

The older man caressed over him and pushed him away, pushing him down on the bed and straddling above him. He ground his cock on the boy's face, making him whine. He only did it briefly, lifting up to continue to stroke his cock, groaning hard and bucking his hips until he finished all over Luca's face, the boy yelping in surprise. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling and smelling the thick stuff get all over him. Some landing on his lips and he ended up tasting it - it was such a strong taste he almost gagged. He swallowed it down and licked his lips. I went down easier than he'd thought. Thick, yes, but the after taste wasn't so bad. He opened his eyes once he felt no more falling on him, looking at the man who took more pictures.

He breathed out, wiping and licking his fingers. Not bad.

The man took a break and hooked his camera to a laptop, cleaning up and ushering Luca to the bathroom. He washed him up and blow dried Luca's hair, letting him fix it once he was done. He handed him his clothes and once everything was in order, he reached for his wallet to give him money for his services.

"Here we go. You did such a good job today."

For some reason, the praise made him happier than the money he clutched in his hands.

\--

The next day, Luca was in that room again, though this time he knew what to expect. He smiled more, eager and keeping his eyes on the man's crotch, watching him gradually getting harder and harder. He was dressed in a swimsuit, and this time, he had his own bulge to show for it from the excitement. It had been fun, if a little scary at first. He giggled and talked to the older man this time, kicking his legs and posing with enthusiasm. When he couldn't take enough of it, he squealed happily, arms stretched.

"Yay! It felt really, really good last time!" Luca cheered, his attitude having changed after mulling it all over. It wasn't bad at all. Sure, it felt a little wrong still, but what he was doing in general was considered wrong. It felt amazing. That's all he cared about (plus the money). The man leaned over him with a smirk, stripping Luca fully this time. He kissed over soft skin, playing with the boy's nipples before sucking on one. Luca gasped and arched upward, stretching his legs and curling them around the man. He held on, his moans groaning louder and louder once he finally sucked his cock into his mouth. No wonder he wanted him to do that before. He moaned more, arching and shifting around, restless and aching for the man to continue. He bobbed his head, taking all of the boy's small dick in his mouth, sucking hard and keeping him close. Luca's hips were stilled and he whined, not wanting the sensation to end. Unfortunately, he couldn't hold on that long, soon shaking and giving to that wonderful sensation, coming a little this time. The man pulled back with a swallow, smirking.

"You really are getting into it, huh? Good. I want you to enjoy yourself. Now... It's gonna hurt, but I'm going to make sure your ass feels good. Just keep relaxing. It'll feel better soon." Oh no. The pain again? Luca whined, wiping his eyes and watching as the man grabbed for a bottle, tilting his head. It made a funny noise when the clear stuff was squirted out, but he especially nervous now. He bit on his lip and closed his eyes, bracing himself. The man rolled the liquid over Luca's asshole, getting it wet and slick before entering slowly. Luca breathed in and shook his head, wanting to push back. The man kissed at him, shushing and soothing him with his words. "Relax... That's it. See? You're pulling it inside now. Good boy."

He could _feel_ the stretch. Luca squeezed around the first finger, which wasn't even inside all the way. He whimpered, trying to move around, but only held still by the man's free hand. He breathed out, looking at him as he sniffled.

"It _hurts!_ "

"I know. It'll be over soon..." he murmured, licking the boy's neck and giving him gentle kisses. Luca whined, taking in more and more of the first finger until it was all the way in. It took Luca some time to relax, but the man was patient. If he wanted him to get used to this, he'd have to go slow. Well. Tonight, at least. He pumped it back and forth, stretching the boy. Those whimpers turned into softer noises as he got used to it. He rocked back down against him, now panting as he loosened up, the repeated motions helping him. The second finger probed and slipped in, which caused him to whine and cry again, until it, too, became bearable.

It was all he was given. The man was aching. He coated his cock quickly and withdrew the two digits, pulling Luca into his lap and pressing the head of his cock against his hole. He forced his way in, Luca _screaming_ and trying to fight the pain. He shook his head and pressed back against the man's broad chest, but he was held gently. His hair was kissed and then his neck and his jaw. Even as the man started moving, thrusting without anything to hold him back, he tried to at least soothe him. It didn't exactly work. Luca shook and sniffled, closing his eyes tightly.

"I'll break! Uncle, please!!" he yelled, crying out louder. Luca struggled to lift his hips up, but only brought back down. He gasped as the man's cock drove into him, all the way inside, his walls stretched and his body pushed to the limit. His eyes rolled back and he let his mouth hang open, sharp breaths drawn in. The way Luca looked only made the man fuck him harder and harder, not caring if the boy _did_ break. All the better. He drove into him, balls slapping against him until he finally came to the peak. He thrust once more, all the way inside as his cock pulsed, balls drawn in as he came, shooting his thick cum into the tiny body he held to him.

Luca's brain was already mush. The boy could only breathe, making a small noise as he leaned forward, slumping and feeling absolutely full from the man's cum. His belly was bloated a tad from how much was inside of him, cum escaping as the man pulled out of his body. He leaned against the bed, gasping and needing a few moments to calm down.

The man caressed him and kissed him lovingly, telling him he was such a good boy. Because Luca was. He didn't struggle too much and he was _eager_ to do this now.

  
It took Luca a few minutes to calm down and come back. The man was there for him. He smiled, dazed still and a bit dizzy. He couldn't lift his head up right away. The man caressed him and bathed with him this time, cleaning him well and making sure he was all cleaned out afterward. He applied ointment, giving a tired Luca kisses to his cheek. The boy smiled a bit, clutching to him as his hair was fixed once again. He dozed off onto him and was woken up before he was home, wiping his sleepy eyes and heading indoors. The familiar care drove away and while Stefan questioned his tiredness, he couldn't help but pick the boy up and place him in bed for a nap.

A few hours later, Luca found the money stuffed in his pocket and put it in his secret piggy bank, heading downstairs in time for dinner.

\--

"Still sore, huh?" the man asked, watching Luca limp just a little to the car this time. He nodded, pouting.

"Uh-huh! You were _way_ too rough, Uncle! It hurt a lot..." he complained, sitting down and buckling up. The man chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair and giving him a kiss once the  
door was shut.

"Sorry. Well... you're going to get roughed up again. Some friends are waiting for you. You'll give them a good time, right? Just treat them like you treated me."

Luca thought about that. It seemed easy enough, but he only knew Uncle. It had only been the third day, and he was already excited about doing all those dirty things again. Well, he could get over it. Just as long as he gets _more_ money this time.

Arriving at the house, Luca's heart began beating wildly again. He breathed in and out, clinging to the man's side as he looked around. They were in a different room this time. Not even a _cozy_ room, but the basement. He gulped, looking up at the man before looking around. _Four_ other guys? He cowered a tad.

"It's okay, Luca. These are my friends. They liked your pictures a whole lot... and you know what? They bought them from me. And now they're going to buy some time to play with you. I'll be right here. If you want Uncle, you tell me. Just treat them well. Got it?" he asked, ruffling the boy's brown hair again. Luca nodded, sniffing a bit as he approached the boys nervously. There was the camera he recognized, but no clothes to pick from. A mattress had been pulled into the basement, but it was much larger. He looked around, unsure of what to do.

The guy to the right of him was quick to pull him in. He wasn't as handsome as the man he'd been seeing, but he wasn't hideous, either. He was hoisted up into a kiss, Luca humming as he lifted the too-long sleeves of his shirt. He clutched at the man, gasping as he felt hands on him from behind. The two other guys watched for now, already getting undressed. His pants were bein tugged down and a hand went to grasp his cock, pumping him slowly. Luca parted his lips and he felt a tongue slide inside. Being touched from different angles like this was exciting. He moaned more, already getting hard in the man's hand. He felt him pressing up against his ass, and he could already _feel_ that he was hard. He pressed against the man in front of him, feeling him, too, and he ground his hips, not sure whether he should go backwards or forwards. So he alternated.

"You've really made him into a perverted little boy, huh? How long have you had him?"

"Three days."

"Damn. Kid works fast. Have you fucked him?"

"Yesterday, yeah. It's all right if you're rough with him. I'll take care of him afterward."

"Hey- Luca, right? Will you call me 'Daddy?'" asked the man in front of the boy. Luca pulled back, eyes heavy as he one of the two sitting down got up and came over to play with his ass. He felt that warm liquid again and he knew there would be probing and stretching, so he tried to relax, though he was getting too caught up.

"Daddy..." Luca moaned, his gaze locked on the man in front of him. The man throbbed and ached even more, swallowing and tugging up further on Luca's outfit. He caressed and pinched the boy's nipples, tugging and getting a wonderful moan from him. Fingers probed inside of his hole and he breathed harder, going insane from the pleasure.

"Let's get him on the bed. I wanna fuck his mouth."

"Luca, jerk me off! I wanna feel your soft hands."

There were so many things that wanted to be done to him. Luca was tugged onto the bed, on his knees, and his pigtails were suddenly tugged on. His eyes widened as he was brought to the man's cock, which was at least a bit slimmer than what he was used to. He looked up and parted his lips, watching the man guide his already-leaking cock into the small mouth. Luca moaned, his pigtails still held in a firm grasp. One hand was guided to a man's cock and the one behind him started playing with his ass. His free hand was no longer free, brought to the second man's cock. He guided both hands, his motions somewhat lacking as his mouth started to get fucked. It hurt, definitely, but he couldn't concentrate so much on the pain. There was just too much happening.

"Fuck! That's it, Luca! You're so hot... swallow around Daddy's cock. Take it all in!" the man ordered, losing himself a bit. It was so overwhelming - the way his hair was tugged with such great force, causing his grip to tighten on the two cocks he pumped. He was very much distracted, working on what he had in front of him, his eyes shut tightly as his mouth was forced to stretch and take the face-fucking. He felt like he was choking around the man's cock. The smell made him dizzy, the heat coursing through him as the man behind him buried his face and his tongue in his hole. He whined, shaking and rocking against the man's face. He sucked harder around the cock in him, trying to concentrate on each separate task.

He felt something heavy against his ass. He knew it was dick and he squirmed in delight, looking up at the man in front of him, then to what he could see from the side. All of these guys were getting off to him. Their cocks were so hot and hard and he could taste precum in his mouth. He could feel pulsating flesh in his hands. He felt the heat and pressure on him and no sooner had that registered, he felt it pushing inside. No fingers. No preparation other than the man having rimmed him. The head of the man's cock pressed and caused him to whine, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"Crying already? Shhh... don't cry. That man's gonna fuck you good. He'll make you come," the man in front of him said, tugging sharply just as the other man thrust inside. Luca's screams were muffled, cock shoved into him from both ends. His mouth was stuffed and his hole was stretched to its limit. He hands grasped weakly, and the other men took it upon themselves to guide Luca's hands for him. One moved so the boy could cup his balls and the other was hurrying quickly, leaning closer.

"Hey- let's blow all together. I wanna see him dirty," the guy to the left of Luca said. The other two nodded and Luca could hardly breathe, his eyes shut tightly as his mouth was fucked quickly, and all of sudden he felt cum spurting onto his face, feeling the twitching on his tongue before the man in front of him gave and came inside. It shot down Luca's throat and he moaned hard, swallowing around him as he braced himself with his free hands. His face was coated and the man let go of his pigtails once he was finished, Luca's head sensitive and his vision cloudy.

He was let go as the man behind him continued to pound him, a bulge made in his stomach from just how thick he was. Luca moaned harder and harder, shaking as he came, more cum spilling out this time than before. He shook more, squeezing tightly, and that in itself got the other man to come. Thick, hot seed filled him - and he felt like it would never end. Spurt after spurt until every bit of it was squeezed out of the man, and he slowly but surely pulled out of the now-pinkish hole.

"Uncle" moved so he could get the camera on Luca's hole. One guy spread him out a bit, playing with it. Luca already looked exhausted, but he knew the men were far from done. He could just sense it. He gave them a smile before he was resting on top of one of the guys he held in his hand, the other behind him. Both of them forced their way into his hole, making Luca dizzy. He passed out every now and then, though he'd wake up when he was given something to drink or snack on.

After a few more rounds, they were all exhausted. Uncle had joined in at the least moment, ravaging Luca until the boy could hardly function. He was so full of cum and worn out. He wouldn't be able to go home, he didn't think. Uncle took care of him after the men left, getting Luca's cellphone and texting "Stefan," whom he remembered was Luca's big brother after a conversation about him. A quick "I'm staying at a friend's" and he let Luca sleep some more, explaining that he already messaged his brother and everything would be all right.

Hours later, he was treated just as well as he had been before. He was given a boosted amount of money for the amount he had taken, making Luca over the moon. He had made thousands already. Just by doing this. He figured the man he was with was rich, but Luca also got some of the pay from the photos sold (and would get some from the video, too). It was all illegal and wrong, but for now, Luca would do as he was told. At least until they were both comfortable.

Once he had been brought home, and he noticed Stefan had gone out for an interview, he sneaked some of the money into Stefan's wallet. There'd be no explanation how or why he got it. Luca would just shrug it off and return to whatever he was doing.

And while Stefan tried to figure out the mystery of the sudden influx of money, Luca was busy fantasizing about what was in store for him tomorrow evening.


End file.
